A Collection of Sad Stories
by jolleIQ
Summary: A collection of sad and tragic stories from the show Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Latest Story: O Sleep, O Sleep, my Daughter Dear. ACCEPTING ideas and prompts.
1. One Goodbye, No Regrets

**A/N: I will feast on your tears, infidels.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ or the cover for this story. I do own the plot.**

* * *

 **jolleIQ's Collection of Sad And Tragic SVTFOE Stories**

 **Story I:**

 **One Goodbye, No Regrets**

Marco stared at Star blankly, unsure whether he'd heard correctly or if she was toying with him. Yet her expression was stone cold, serious, showing no signs of such a deception.

"Can... Can you repeat that?" he stammered, "Because it sounded to me like you just said that you're _not_ coming back Earth with me."

He swallowed audibly. The silence, her reluctance to answer as she looked off to the side wistfully, was killing him; and her next words buried him.

"You heard right. I'm not coming back to Earth with you, Marco. I can't."

"W-what?" Marco stuttered, his tone betraying his utter confusion and a sense of sudden dread caused by her words. "Of course you can! Toffee's defeated, so there's no more danger for anyone on Earth! You can-"

"I can't." Star cut him off and turned her back toward him. A silence settled between the two, which the princess soon broke with a low murmur, her voice filled with shame, "I'm a selfish girl, Marco."

"What?"

"I..." Star fell silent and looked off to the side once more. A bitter chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm a selfish and horrible girl, who can't even be happy for her best friend." She turned to face him, her expression cold and sorrowful, and she was clearly fighting back tears. "This, what we have, it isn't enough. Not anymore. And it will never be enough."

Marco stared at the floor awkwardly, fully understanding the meaning of those heavy words, and scratched the back of his head with the palm of his right hand, then said, "I'm... Sure we can work something out. We-"

"No. We can't." She cut him off, her voice cold, distant and blunt. Marco didn't know how to respond or what to say. The princess looked at the floor, her blonde bangs covering her beautiful blue eyes. "Marco," She muttered, "When I said I had a crush on you... I lied."

"What?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow. What in blazes name was **that** supposed to mean? "Then what's the problem of just coming back to Earth and-"

This time it wasn't her words that cut his sentence short, but it was her teary eyes as she looked at him with a face filled with so much pain that it froze his very soul to the core, nearly shattering it. Her next words did what the latter could not accomplish. "Because... I... I've fallen in love with you, and it hurts..." she sobbed and tugged the spot on her chest where her heart was with one hand whilst letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't stop it, and I hate what it's doing to me!" She was becoming hysterical, but he failed to cut her off in time, "I want to be happy for you; just let you enjoy your relationship, but I can't!" She hugged herself and she tried sobbing away the pain, without success. "Whenever I see you together with _her_ , I keep getting these horrible thoughts of hurting her; Of hurting you! But I don't want to hurt either of you! And it's killing me!"

She was lost, confused, scared. She needed guidance, and honestly, he couldn't stand seeing her in such a pathetic state.

What to say? What to do? He was just as lost as her.

"You have to leave," she said, suddenly, her voice still so cold and so distant, like a mourning parent watching their child's coffin being sunk into the grave. "Leave, Marco. Just go back to Earth and forget about me. Please."

"Star-" Marco tried reaching out to her, but she wouldn't allow him to. Instead, she violently shook off the comforting hand he'd placed on her shoulder and jumped back.

"No!" She shrieked. "This is not up for debate, Marco!" He saw how angry her eyes were, an anger directed at both him and herself. "I'm not allowing you to stay close to a monster like me! A monster who can't even be happy for her best friend; a monster who would hurt him!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" his response was instant and decisive. He would make her see reason. "Star, I'm your best friend. Whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere until we resolve this issue."

The look she gave him upon hearing that was a mixture of confusion and frustration. Try as she may, he would not back down.

Seemingly aware of his decision, Star took up her wand and aimed it at a startled Marco.

"Pink Bubbly Prison!" she shouted. The wand fired a beam at him which encased him in a giant pink bubble that soon floated off the ground. He looked at her in utter confusion, only to see her glaring at him, eyes still filled with tears.

Her next words set off an alarm inside his mind. "Fine! If you're not going back yourself, then I'm sending you back!"

Before he could protest, she reached into her pocket and took out-

"My scissors!" Marco exclaimed in panic as he frantically reached into every pocket he had, only to find them all empty, apart from a scrap of paper that he promptly there out. When in the world has she managed to nick those off him!?

She cut open a portal with said scissors, then threw her wand to the ground. What was she-

 _On no..._

"Star! Stop this!" He pleaded, desperately, realising that this was his last and only chance to get through to her. He tried escaping his magical prison, punching and kicking it with full force, but it was just too durable.

He stopped his folly actions and watched in horror as the princess gripped both ends of his scissors tightly, then broke them in half and threw the two pieces onto the ground. She was trying to ensure he had no means of returning, ever.

She looked at him once more, her gaze cold, distant, hurt.

"Goodbye, Marco," she said swiftly, her words just barely loud enough for him to hear. She then kicked the bubble towards the portal; no hesitation.

"Sta-" his cry was cut short as he fell into the portal, which promptly closed, dismissing him from Mewni and from her. For good.

As the portal closed shut, Star fell onto her knees and gazed at the ground. She stared at it, blankly, unmoving for several minutes, feeling neither the gentle breeze of the wind nor the rustling of the threes, whose leaves said wind sent gently drifting across the skyline.

She didn't cry.

What was there to cry about, after all?

 _No regrets,_ she mulled as she opened her eyes and stood up.

Star looked up at the clear sky and smiled softly whilst closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun's rays, soaking them in, allowing her soul some respite.

The princess picked up her wand and made her way back to the castle, never so much as glancing backwards a single time. As long as she still breathed with a smile on her bleak face, she would continue to fight the forces of evil.

Alone.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **End notes: *drinks tears* K, bye.**


	2. Alone Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Alone Again**

Love was never fair, was it? Honestly, it sucked.

You wholeheartedly devote yourself to someone, you try to be there for them as much as you can, you try your best to make it work and... it just doesn't. One moment everything seems perfect and the next moments it's gone, faded away like the memories of one's childhood.

Those were the thoughts of one young skater girl as she rode on her skateboard along the shores of Echo Creek, letting the passing breeze play with the bangs of hair that hung out from underneath the helmet on her head, willing herself not to turn her skateboard around and return to the boy whose heart she'd just shattered into a thousand and one pieces. She was still thinking about him; how hurt he'd looked after she told him that it was better if they ended their relationship then and there.

It's not like she'd wanted to do it; it was the exact opposite. She cared for him deeply, which is why she did what had to be done, not only for him but also for herself. Her actions would save them both a great deal of pain.

 _Still, it was fun while it lasted_ , she thought.

Their relationship had begun as abruptly as it had ended. And boy, did she enjoy every darn second of it. There was never any tension between them nor any high expectations like with her previous boyfriends. Marco was much sweeter and she could fully relax around him. He was such a cute dork, always worrying about the silliest of things and making her feel special.

She smiled to herself; he really was a great guy, probably the best dork she'd ever date. And if giving up on him would ensure his happiness, then she couldn't complain.

Yet that didn't relieve any of the pain in her heart. It still hurt; the feeling having to let go of someone who had crept their way into your heart and was still consuming your thoughts. Marco wasn't just some random raindrop in the ocean she could just forget about.

As she rode her skateboard along the coastline, Jackie noticed how crystal clear and calm the waters were. Were it so during the daytime, she could probably see all the way to the very bottom of the ocean.

She loved the ocean.

Sometimes she had vivid dreams of becoming a siren and swimming away, leaving her old life and all of her worries and troubled behind and exploring the vastness of the oceans, never to be seen or heard from again. Sure, she could never skateboard again, but that would be a small price to pay in exchange for a life so amazing. But she would just have to be satisfied with her mermaid-like dresses, she supposed.

Jackie's eyes widened and she looked around herself in confusion. Without realising it, she had changed her course from her house to the coastline and was now standing about three feet away from the waters, which kept slowly swaying back and forth, brushing the coast and then fleeing back into the ocean. Without any hesitation, Jackie rid herself of her helmet and her shoes, then sat down at the edge of the shoreline, hugging her knees and staring into the distance. She closed her eyes and listened to the waters.

She shivered each time the cold waves touched her feet. A light breeze picked up, sprinkling tiny particles of water into the atmosphere. Maybe that's why her cheeks were so moist all of a sudden?

"Alone again, I guess..." Jackie murmured, looking down at her feet that were being toyed with by the sea.

The sea; so beautiful, so peaceful, so still that it seemed as though the moon's reflection had been captured by the waters and was being held hostage.

But alas, that night those still waters were stirred by tiny droplets of a different kind of saline liquid, accompanied by silent hiccups that blended in with the soft ocean breeze.

 _ **FIN**_


	3. O Sleep, O Sleep, my Daughter Dear

**A/N: Hello! I'm not gonna lie, I just didn't have the time or the motivation during my studies to continue this, but a recent review kindly asking me to update it has sparked my will anew! (that and I have time :P) However, this time I will be doing a different approach: _you_ guys will decide what the mini-stories are gonna be about! Just leave a review with a reasonable and sad/melancholic story request (no M-rated stuff, please) and I shall pick out the best ones to write :)!**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **agent Banana: I'm not sure if you're still around to read this, but here it is ^^!**

 **Procrastinating Author: Your name infuriates me because it describes me too well xDD**

 **1563687233192312: Well, I am Evil so...**

 **Natalia: Here, just for you ;)!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil. I do own the plot as well as the lullaby.**_

* * *

 **Story III:**

 **O Sleep, O Sleep, my Daughter Dear**

 _ **requested by agent Banana**_

"Eclipsa! Show yourself, at once! We're not here to play games with you! Don't make this any harder than it needs to be!"

Hekapoo's commanding voice boomed from within the halls of the now-desecrated monster temple. What few guards there were lay beaten and unconscious on the ground, scissor cuts and crystal daggers ornamenting their skin like tattoos and piercings. As Hekapoo and Rhumbulus claimed foot after foot of the temple, Mewman soldiers poured through the front entrance of the Monster Temple, tearing down paintings of the monster-mewman family and shattering vases richly decorated with paintings of monsters.

"It's over, Eclipsa!" Rhombulus declared. "Your guards are defeated and I've personally made sure your monster husband won't be moving his foul body for a long time! Now get out here!"

"Eclipsa Butterlfy, this is your last warning!" Hekapoo cried and held up a fireball in each hand. "Come out now or I'll blow this place to the Underworld! I'm giving you three seconds!"

No answer came, and Hekapoo narrowed her eyes.

"Very well... One!" The balls grew larger, tripling in size. "Two!" She brought both hands together to form a raging fireball the size of an inflated beach ball, which she held before herself, ready to destroy the temple, forgetting the soldiers that would probably die if she acted out her destructive plan. "Three-"

"Wait!"

Hekapoo directed her gaze in the direction of the familiar voice and looked at Eclipsa as she emerged from behind a pillar near the large throne at the end of the hall. In her arms, she was cradling her newborn daughter, Meteora, a desperate look on the elderly woman's face.

"Please, wait, I... I submit..."

The men raised their spears at the traitorous queen, despite her seeming to pose no opposition. She looked at Hekapoo pleadingly, and the demoness extinguished the mighty fireball.

Hekapoo, followed by Rhombulus and two guardsmen, marched at her former queen and stopped a foot short of her and crossed her arms as she impatiently tapped her foot upon the ground.

Eclipsa smiled a defeated smile.

"I'll come quietly, but please stop shouting, Meteora's taking her nap," the queen said with a hushed voice, looking at her sleeping daughter and smiling a motherly smile.

Hekapoo wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Eclipsa Butterfly, you do realise why we're here, don't you?"

Eclipsa nodded, fully aware of what fate had in store for her.

"You've come to imprison me as you've done with my husband," she said in a matter-of-fact manner and smiled faintly. "But please, could you perhaps allow me to fetch some of Meteora's toys before you take me away? With all the commotion going on, I completely forgot, silly me!" Eclipsa giggled to herself, ashamed of how forgetful she was at times.

"No." At Hekapoo's command, the two guards made their way behind Eclipsa, who looked at Hekapoo pleadingly, hoping to evoke at least some sympathy from the demoness. She failed.

"Move," ordered Hekapoo, short and sweet, and Eclipsa found herself being escorted her home to a jail-like carriage that was to be her transportation to the castle. "Get in, and don't make me repeat myself," said Hekapoo as she pointed at the open door of the carriage. Eclipsa complied and ascended the single step of the carriage, careful not to drop her daughter, and sat down. Soon after, the door slammed shut and Meteora awoke. Soon after the carriage began moving, frightening the young Meteora, who cried mightily, terrified of the darkness of the carriage and the constant bumping around as the wheels hit upon rocks and small holes in the ground.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright..." Eclipsa said in a soothing voice and gently cradled her terrified daughter. It had no effect, for as soon as the cart's wheel hit a large rock, it rattled violently and made scary noises that further terrified the scared Meteora. Eclipsa then took a deep breath and looked at her daughter with loving eyes and cradled her lightly, mathing the swing of her arms with the tune of her song that she sang with tender care.

 _"O sleep, o sleep, my daughter dear,_

 _The curtains fall but have no fear,_

 _The morn', the sun, are on the way,_

 _They'll greet you with a warm, warm ray."_

The young Meteora's hysterical crying started dimming down as she heard the gentle voice of her mother.

 _"In clouds up high your dreams they dwell,_

 _The shadows of the night they quell,_

 _And should the shadows ever strafe,_

 _In mother's arms you shall be safe."_

A yawn escaped young Meteora's mouth and the curtains on her eyes grew heavier and heavier. Her breathing soon softened and Eclipsa smiled a pained smile as she continued with her lullaby.

 _"So sleep, so sleep, my daughter dear,_

 _For mother yours is always here,_

 _Now sleep, now sleep, until the dawn-"_

A single tear slid down Eclipsa's face as her voice broke. She hugged her now-sleeping daughter closely to herself, wailing helplessly as she sung the final verse of the song.

 _"For come the morn' I shall be gone..."_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Remember to leave feedback and give me more story suggestions :)! Also, I'm hoping that the Lullaby I compsed is somewhat decent, it was a first for me ^^'!**

 **Until next time, bye!**

 _ **\- your friendly neighbourhood jolleIQ.**_


End file.
